Lerning to Rede
by Silver and Gray
Summary: Statistics show that 1 in 5 people have Dyslexia.  Matthew had remembered skimming that information in an article once, and had thought nothing of it.  That was until he was stuck sitting next to a very sour senior in English class.


It was the first day of school, and the weather was sweltering hot. Students trudged to school in only shorts and t-shirts saying goodbye to summer vacation, and hello to days of endless homework and lectures.

But Matthew Williams didn't feel the least bit tortured. For one, he was sitting inside a brand new black f250 with the air conditioning blasting on max, and two, he actually _liked_ school.

Compared to his twin brother, Alfred, who was driving the truck and had been complaining nonstop for almost ten minutes about how he would do anything to just turn the vehicle around and play hooky. But they both knew he wouldn't. Their father had struck a deal with Alfred that if he had good grades and a perfect attendance for the year, he'd be allowed to get the newest, biggest, gas guzzling diesel truck that was on the market. Of course, Alfred had instantly complied, almost dropping to his knees and worshipping at his father's feet. Not that he actually had, but he seemed pretty close to doing just that.

"Stop putting your feet on the dashboard." Alfred snapped as they pulled up to a red light. Matthew silently mocked his brother as he lowered his legs once again to the floor. Both brothers were pretty tall despite their age, which was an advantage for them at sports. For Matthew, it was hockey, and for Alfred, basketball and football. But being tall wasn't always such a good thing, especially when it always seemed crammed, no matter what vehicle they sat in.

"Sorry, _Al_." Matthew said sarcastically, using the nickname some of Alfred's teacher's liked to call him. He hated the name, constantly complaining that it made him sound like some southern hick, or an old man.

Alfred grimaced. "Please don't remind me of school. That's the last place I want to think about right now."

"Alright then, what do you want to think about?" Matthew asked, as he leaned back against the headrest and looked out the window.

"How about a beach with all the hottest chicks you could possibly think of, all wearing bikinis, and waiting just for you?" Alfred suggested with a snide look on his face.

As if on command, two girls in a car pulled up next to them at the stoplight. They were seniors, both brothers knew, and strictly off-limits. All underclassmen were well aware that flirting with seniors, especially A-list, top-of-the-class girls was suicidal, and extremely stupid. But Alfred didn't care. He'd flirt with anything as long as it had a reasonable chest size. To get their attention, Alfred revved the engine loudly. The girl's heads turned toward the truck, and Alfred winked at them as he gave them his best crooked smile. The girls both looked at each other, mouths dropping open as they laughed, but both waved back anyway, the one even blowing him a kiss, before they sped away as the light turned green.

Alfred beamed victoriously and Matthew rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. Alfred and Matthew were identical twins, but the similarities stopped there. For the longest time, people always confused the two, which was understandable, but it irritated Matthew. He had thought maybe that if he grew his hair longer, and continued to wear glasses even when his brother began wearing contacts, people would be able to tell them apart. But in fact, it seemed that the only way they could be told apart was from their polar personalities.

Alfred was the spotlight, the center of attention, which was why everyone would confuse Matthew for him. He was loud, boisterous, and extremely popular. People instantly flocked to him because of his witty sense of humor, and his ability to be a leader in situations where it mattered most. Not to mention he was extremely good-looking and a jock.

Matthew on the other hand, was more reserved. He wasn't shy, but he was quieter, and preferred to sit back and remain silent if he wasn't needed. While Alfred was almost never home, usually going out to a party every Friday night after the football game, Matthew preferred to sit in a chair and simply read a book. While Alfred was popular with the kids that liked to party, worry about their looks, and spend money like there was no tomorrow, Matthew was usually seen with the smart kids that always tried to get into as many Advanced Placement classes that they could possibly fit into their schedule a year.

But it wasn't that one was louder than the other, or that one was more popular than the other. It was something that Matthew personally thought, greatly set them apart. While Alfred was into woman of every kind, always going on about them, and even having one or two magazines tucked under his bed (which their parents had found while cleaning their rooms one day, much to Alfred's mortification). He always seemed to be dating one girl one moment, and then a different girl the next, all more beautiful and dumber than the last one. But Matthew knew he was different. Because even though he had never told anyone, he knew that he was gay.

He had come to terms with it quite recently, but it was something that had been on his mind for a while. He had also dated some girls in the past, especially one named Katyusha who had a chest size that put any girl to shame. Matthew had thought he was in love with the then junior, now senior.

They had been like a match made in heaven, both doing ridiculous things only a couple would do, like wearing matching toe socks, and eating ice cream from the container while watching _Friends_ reruns.

But everything slowly started going downhill whenever Matthew began to realize that he was flirting with, of all people, Katyusha's younger brother Ivan, who was on the hockey team with him. He had thought nothing of it when his cheeks would flush as Ivan would congratulate him on a nice play, or that his eyes would linger a bit too long as they would change together in the locker room.

But then as the days progressed, he began to realize that he felt something more than just friends between him and Ivan, and it actually frightened him. He couldn't seem to understand how so suddenly, he began to no longer feel his heart speed up whenever he saw Katyusha, and instead, his cheeks would turn a deep red, and he would become flustered whenever he saw Ivan.

But then he began having dreams. Dreams so explicit and graphic, that he would wake up in the middle of the night breathing heavily and having to change his pants. That's when he knew.

It had been quite a shock to everyone when they heard about the break up between Matthew and Katyusha. If they would have dated into Katyusha's senior year, they would have been voted, 'Most Likely to Become Married' by the school. And the breakup alone had enough drama involved that people were talking about it weeks after it had happened.

Matthew seemed to look like he showed no remorse as he monotonously told Katyusha the typical 'It's not you, it's me' line, and then turned away, ignoring her pleas for him to come back. He knew that he should have been nicer, that there were better ways to break-up with his girlfriend that everyone including himself thought that they were destined to be together. But at that time, he had no idea how to deal with it all. After all, how was he supposed to even admit to someone he had once loved that he no longer felt anything for them because someone of the same sex turned him on?

This had occurred just before summer vacation had started, and from that time until now, Matthew had slowly come to terms with who he was exactly, even looking up videos on the internet to see if he hadn't just been imagining things. But if the guilty look on his face after he was done, and his hands covered in cum wasn't evidence enough, he didn't know what was.

Matthew felt the truck bounce slightly as they went over one of the many speed bumps that lined the opening driveway to the entrance of the school.

"God, I hate this piece of shit school." Alfred growled as he turned the truck into the right wing of the parking lot, where the students parked. The teachers parked in the left. Pulling into lot number 37, he turned off the truck and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"So, another year of hell on earth?" Alfred said in a sarcastically cheerful tone, as both brothers climbed out of the truck, each grabbing their backpacks and heading toward the entrance.

"I don't know. I'm kind of excited." Matthew said cheerfully, and Alfred pushed him.

"Of course you would be." Alfred rolled his eyes, "You'd live here if you wanted to. You seriously need to get a life."

Matthew looked at his brother unimpressed. "At least I'm not the one that would do anything just to get a new truck."

Alfred shoved Matthew again, and he laughed, shoving his brother back. This was how it began every year. The two brothers would melt seamlessly into the crowd of students as they made their way up the steps toward the school, each exchanging insults toward one another in good fun as they faced their first day back, getting lost in the halls as they tried to find the classes on their schedule, upperclassmen telling them the wrong directions, pulling pranks on the underclassmen, and people staring up at the front of the room in a glazed over expression as their sleeping pattern is thrown completely out of whack.

But for Matthew, this year was going to be different from any other. Because this was the year he would meet Gilbert Beilschmidt.

…

**Eye dee kay how many chapters this fic will be. Probably a maximum of four.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
